Giddy Up
by BobSince1934
Summary: Sara takes on an intersting bet. Oneshot.


~T~

If there was one thing I learned that night it was this: alcohol is bad.

The rule on the bus was that no one was allowed to have more than two beers, but we felt that we could disregard the rule if _everyone _had more than two drinks. We had made the rule after all, and it wasn't liked we planned to party every night. Rules were made to be broken.

I don't know what he was doing or where he was looking but leave it to Rob to find a pair of butt less chaps. I was unaware that we had any cowboys with us on tour. I had no idea where the things could have possibly come from, but as Rob disrobed and replaced his jeans with his new discovery, we could only laugh.

He held a fashion show for us, strutting across the room as if it were a runway, giving each of us a very good look at his new pants - or lack of pants. It had been years since I'd seen a guy's ass, but Rob's was definitely the cutest I'd ever seen. It was much paler than the rest of him, and seemed to belong to someone other than the tan, muscular man I knew. I wanted to pinch like a baby's cheek and he let me do it. It was firmer than I'd expected. The act earned a giggle from the rest of the band.

Rob pranced over to Ted and shook his ass at him, feigning a lap dance. Ted groaned in disgust and tried to push him away. "Come on, Ted. You know you want this." Rob teased, shaking his ass again.

This gave me an idea and I spoke it without hesitation. "$100 to any guy willing to take advantage of this once-in-a-life-time opportunity," I announced as if it were a limited-time commercial offer they just didn't want to miss.

~S~

Ted made a face at Tegan's offer and Chris just laughed, taking it as a joke. I could tell though that she was 100% serious. I was just drunk enough and just stupid enough to stand up, shake Tegan's hand and say, "You've got a deal, Sis." I hadn't worn a strap-on tonight for nothing. If were weren't going out to find girls, I might as well find some use out of it.

"Are you going to be my sugar daddy tonight, Sara," Rob joked, making his way over to me.

"Shut up and bend over."

He did as he was told, exaggerating a gasp, his hand clasped over his mouth like a 1950s pin-up girl.

I debated for a moment whether I should just whip it out, but instead I dropped trou, underwear and all and kicked them off from around my ankles.

An "oh my god" shrieked past Rob's lips as I began to push the had of the phallus into his rectum. No matter how drunk, it seemed like any straight man would still have a terrified reaction to having something shoved in their ass.

"Shit," I said as I pulled out. It just wasn't going in!

"Here." I looked over to find Ted standing with a bottle of lube.

"Where did you g-"

"You don't need to know," he said, handing me the bottle and closing the subject.

"Tanks," was all I could say.

The bottle made a slurping sound as I squeezed a puddle of the red liquid into my hand. The bottle informed me that it was cherry-flavored. Yum. I rubbed the product on to the phallus, having to admit that it felt nice. With every stroke of my hand the base bumped against my clit with just the right amount of pressure. I used the remaining liquid to lubricate Rob's entrance. I was accepted more willingly this time as I shoved two wet fingers inside of him. I moved them around a bit to loosen him up and was pleased to find that I had in fact done so as I started to reinsert my cock. The had went in with practically no resistance and with one final push I was able to get all nine inches inside of him.

Rob involuntarily let out a moan and I took this as a sign ot keep going. I began thrusting in and out, slowly at first so as not to overwhelm him. This was a first time experience for both of us. But Rob seemed to be enjoying it much more than I would have expected. He grunted with every thrust. I increased my speed, equally increasing the volume of the primal noises he was making. As much as I didn't really want to admit it, I was enjoying it too. I was at a point where I didn't even notice the presence of the others in the room.

I opened my eyes to get a good look at Rob. There was a trail of sweat down his bare, freckled back and even from behind I could seen the features of his face twisted in pain and pleasure. I also couldn't help but notice the considerable bulge in the front of his pants.

I snaked an arm around him to undo the front of his pants. He let out a grateful sigh as I reached inside his trousers to pull out his hard member. Free at last, Rob moaned even louder. I failed to stifle one of my own moans.

How hard could this be, I thought as I wrapped my skinny hand around his cock, he's already close anyway. Feeling brave, I began to pump him, stroking his dick up and down, trying to ignore the veins I could so obviously feel in the palm of my hand. It was heavier than I had expected. It was a weight I couldn't imagine having swinging between my legs at all times.

We fell into a rhythm. He thrusted back against me as I thrusted forward and pumped his cock at the same pace. I could tell we were both getting close.

A sudden stickiness on my hand startled me. Precum. I forgot to move. "Don't stop," Rob pleaded, his voice deeper than I'd ever heard it. Regaining my courage, I moved back into my previous position and we continued as if nothing had happened. If anything the feelings were more intense. After losing contact our bodies craved it and we were each that much closer to our mutual orgasm which came very soon after. We were both so loud I couldn't tell which moans were mine and which were his. A puddle of goo fell into my hand as I rode out my orgasm. I pulled out slowly. Rob grimaced. He would definitely be feeling that tomorrow. I looked out at a now eerily silent room of staring face, unsure of what to do with the spilt seed in my hand. I settled on wiping it on my jeans. They were old anyway.

~T~

Sara walked over to me, reclothing her bottom half. She smiled at me. "Where's my money?" I was too shocked to speak. I could only pull out my wallet, grab a couple of twenties and give them to her, careful not to let my hand touch her own. "Thank you," she sung cheerily. I developed a twitch in my ptosis eye.

Alcohol was definitely not good.


End file.
